


Normal

by arobynsung



Series: OT3_100 Challenge [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Other, Polyamory, ot3_100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal sort of day in Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Writer's Choice response for ot3_100.

It's a normal sort of day in Camelot; treaties to sign, knights to train, mythical beasts to conquer, manservants to make miserable, council meetings to suffer through. A normal day in Camelot.

Except for the part where at the end of the day, instead of having a quiet meal with his lovely wife, he'll be having a quiet meal with his lovely wife and his lovely first knight, and hopefully it won't be so quiet of a meal, because somehow they've got to work through this whole in love with each other thing without bringing Camelot down with them.

Then again, Camelot in imminent danger _is_ a normal sort of day.


End file.
